the Retune of Princsse Madeline
by Princesse Sofia2014
Summary: After Sofia's royal ball, she learns that there is another member of the family she has yet to meet.


The Return of Princess Madeline

The day after the royal ball, Sofia was walking through the castle. She noticed that the servants were all rushing around the castle, getting things ready for something. It looked like someone important was coming to visit. Sofia decided to ask her new father what was going on.  
"Dad, what's going on?" Sofia asked as she entered the royal study.  
"Oh, not much." Roland put a piece of paper he had been perusing behind his back. "But I am quite busy right now, so we'll have to talk later."  
"Okay..." Sofia mumbled.  
Outside, Sofia ran into Amber and James.  
"Hey, Sofia." James smiled.  
"Hi." Sofia nodded. "Do you know why everyone's so busy?"  
"It's because Madeline's coming back." Amber declared.  
"Who?" Sofia asked.  
"Our older sister." James explained. "She's been at boarding school for a while now, and she's coming back in a few days."  
"Wait until you meet her, Sofia." Amber smiled. "She's simply the best.  
"Really?" Sofia asked. "I hope she'll like me..."  
"Oh, she'll love you." James chuckled. "Trust me."

"Her bedroom's right across from yours." Amber added.  
Sofia went to check out the room. It looked the same as her with more toys and clothes, and with her bedsheets and curtains colored light red. Sofia tried to guess what Madeline would be like, but she couldn't know for sure.  
At dinner, Sofia decided to ask Roland about Madeline?  
"What's she like?" She asked.  
"She's very nice." Roland smiled. "A lot like you, to be honest."  
"Why has she been at a boarding school?" Sofia asked.

"When my first wife passed away, Madeline took it the hardest." Roland explained. "She requested to be sent to boarding school so she wouldn't have to be reminded of her mother."  
"Oh, my." Sofia gasped.  
"But now she's coming home, so she must feel better... I hope." Roland added.

"I can't wait to meet her." Miranda smiled. "It's a pity she couldn't be here for the wedding, or Sofia's ball."  
"That's alright, Miranda." Roland declared. "You'll all have plenty of time to catch up with Madeline once she gets here."  
That night, Sofia tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She was too nervous about meeting Madeline, worrying about whether she would be liked by her new sister.

Meanwhile, over in Paris, Madeline was having just as hard a time sleeping. she couldn't wait to meet her new family members when she got home. She had heard her new sister would be around her age. Madeline couldn't wait to get to know her.

She was also worried about having to return to the castle, the place where she had lost her memory. She remembered well the pain of that day, pain that was so terrible, that she requested to be sent to boarding to escape it. The pain had dulled with time, but she was still unsure whether she could handle being back at the castle. Hopefully, her new family members could take her mind off it

Madeline eventually fell asleep, dreaming of meeting her new family members.  
Back at the castle the next moring, Sofia woke up.

She quickly got dressed and left her bedroom.

'I know how to welcome Madeline. "She thought 'I'll make a drawing of her new family.'  
As she walked by the royal study, Sofia heard her mother and father talking.

as she walk down to the dining room.

"Sofia , would you like to come with James and me to shop for a welcome home present for Madeline?" Amber asked.  
"Sure , Amber." Sofia smiled. "Let me just have some breakfast first."

Meanwhile, in the royal study, Roland and Miranda were still talking,  
"Now Rollie, you did tell Sofia that Royal Prep is where all the princesses and prince go to Learn the royal ways, right?" Miranda asked.  
"You're right, Miranda." Roland nodded. "If Amber James and Sofia can go to Royal Prep, then so can Madeline. I'll drop by on Monday and see if they have an opening for her."  
"That's the spirit, Rollie." Miranda smiled. "Another new daughter. I always wanted a big family."  
"So did Madeline, actually." Roland smiled. "And now, both your dreams have come true. Isn't wonderful."  
"It sure is." Miranda agreed.

The next morning, Madeline departed from her boarding school, bidding her friends a tearful goodbye. Joining the headmistress, Miss Clavel, in the flying carriage, she few to Enchancia.  
Roland was waiting to meet them.  
"Thank you for everything, Miss Clavel." Roland smiled.  
"It was nothing, king Roland." Miss Clavel nodded. "Madeline was a very good girl. We'll all miss her."  
That night, Madeline was introduced to her new family.  
"This is Miranda, your new mother." Roland introduced them.  
"Hello." Miranda smiled.  
"Hi." Madeline said nervously.  
"And I'm Sofia." Sofia smiled. "I can't wait for us to get to know each other."  
"Me too." Madeline smiled.

After dinner Madeline went to her old bedroom. Sofia followed her.  
"Madeline, wait!" She yelled.  
"What is it, Sofia?" Madeline asked.  
"I have something for you." Sofia handed Madeline a roll of paper. "I hope you like it."  
Madeline unrolled the paper, revealing a handmade drawing of the whole royal family, Sofia,Madeline and Miranda included.  
"Sofia this is the best gift anyone ever give me." Madeline smiled. "Do you want to come into my bedroom?"  
"Okay." Sofia smiled.  
They entered Madeline's room, and spent the rest of the evening talking and playing together. All too soon, Baileywick entered the room.  
"I'm afraid it's almost bedtime, your majesties." He declared. "Time to change into your bedclothes."  
"Okay, Baileywick!" They chorused.  
"Guess that's it for tonight." Sofia sighed. "Can we play more tomorrow?"  
"Of course." Madeline smiled. "It's fun having a sister my own age."  
"Thanks, Maddie." Sofia beamed. "Good night."  
"Night." Madeline waved.  
As Madeline unpacked her things, she was struck by a sudden thought.  
"I'd better go and find mom." She said aloud.  
And with that, she left her bedroom.

Madeline found her new mother in the study.  
"Mom, can I talk to you, please?" She asked.  
"What's the matter, dear?" Miranda asked.  
"I'm just... finding it a little hard to settle back into the castle." Madeline sighed. "I was at the boarding school for so long that it became like home to me, and now, the castle doesn't feel like home at all."  
"Oh, Maddie." Miranda smiled. "Home is where your family is. Home is where you're happy. Home is what you make of it. Do you understand?"  
"I do." Madeline nodded. "Thanks, mom."  
"You're welcome." Miranda chuckled.  
Roland entered the room.  
"Ah, there you are." He said to Madeline. "I have a little 'welcome home' gift for you, Madeline."  
Roland lifted up a red jewel hanging on a necklace.  
"It's beautiful." Madeline gasped. "What is it?"  
"The Amulet of Avalor." Roland explained, putting the necklace around Madeline's neck. "One of two. Sofia has the other one. Now, you must promise me you'll never take it off, okay?"  
"I will, dad." Madeline hugged her father. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." Roland smiled. "Now,you'd better get off to bed. You have your first day of Royal Prep tomorrow."  
"Okay." Madeline nodded.  
As Madeline changed for bed, her thoughts wondered to Royal Prep. What would it be like? And how would the other students welcome her? She just had to wait until the next morning.  
'My first day back.' Madeline thought as she climbed into bed. "Not that bad."  
As Roland predicted, Madeline's pain over losing her mother had dulled greatly. She had been in the castle all day, andnever once thought of her. Madeline tossed and turned for a moment, getting comfortable, then fell into a tired sleep.

The next morning, Madeline awoke, got dressed, and joined her siblings on the carriage bound for Royal Prep.  
"How do you feel about your first day of Royal Prep, Maddie?" Sofia asked.  
"A little nervous." Madeline admitted. "But it won't be that bad, will it?"  
"You never know." Sofia shrugged. "But I do know that firsts can't get worse after the first day."  
"You'll be fine." Amber smiled.  
"We'll keep an eye on you." James added.  
"Thanks, guys." Madeline beamed.  
As they arrived at Royal Prep, Madeline was welcomed by the fairies.  
"Welcome to Royal Prep." Flora smiled.  
"We hope you'll enjoy it here." Fauna added.  
"It never hurts to have an extra princess around!" Merryweather finished.  
"Thank you." Madeline blushed.  
The morning went well. Madeline's fellow students were, for the most part, friendly and encouraging. At recess, Madeline went out into the garden. Hearing a small squeaking sound, she followed the noise to a small hedge, where a baby bunny was trapped.  
"Oh, you poor thing." Madeline gasped.  
Kneeling down, Madeline pulled aside the hedge, allowing the bunny to escape.  
"There you go." Madeline smiled, as her amulet started to glow.  
"Thank you!" The bunny smiled.  
"Ex... cuse me?" Madeline asked.  
"I said, 'thank you'." The bunny waved as she hopped away.  
Madeline stared, dumbfounded, as Sofia walked over.  
"It's almost time to go back to class." She said. "Maddie, what's wrong?"  
"A bunny just spoke to me." Madeline mumbled.  
"It did?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes!" Madeline answered. "How could I understand bunnies?"  
"It's probably your amulet." Sofia realised. "If it's anything like mine, it lets you talk to animals."  
"But... how?" Madeline asked.  
"I'll explain on the way back to class." Sofia told her.

By the time the family returned home, Sofia had told Madeline everything ahe knew about the amulet. Madeline was a little surprised, but it didn't seem like it would be too big a deal.  
As they returned to the castle, Sofia took Madeline's hand.  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet." She smiled.  
Sofia led Madeline to her bedroom, Where Clover, Robin, Mia and Whatnaught were waiting.  
"Say hello to Madeline, everyone." Sofia smiled.  
"Hi there, kid." Clover waved.  
"H-hi." Madeline said nervously. "I'm Madeline."  
"Hello, Madeline." Robin smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." Mia added.  
"Thanks." Madeline smiled.  
"There you go." Sofia smiled. "There's nothing to worry about."  
Sofia and Madeline talked with their animal friends for the rest of the afternoon.  
The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. That Saturday, the royal family was sat at the dinner table.  
"Madeline, you have to meet my friends, Ruby and Jade." Sofia smiled. "They're village girls, and they're really nice."  
"Okay." Madeline shrugged. "It's better then sitting around here all day."  
Together, they left the castle and went to Dunwitty, where Ruby and Jade were waiting.  
"Hi, Sofia!" Ruby waved.  
"Who's your friend?" Jade asked.  
"My new sister, Madeline." Sofia introduced her. "She was at boarding school until about a week ago."  
"Hello." Madeline waved.  
"Hi!" Ruby beamed. "Are you a princess too? Because you look like one, with the dress, and the tiara..."  
"Don't mind Ruby." Jade chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Madeline."  
"You too." Madeline smiled.

"We're going to the park to play." Ruby declared. "Wanna join us?"

"Okay." Madeline nodded.  
The girls had fun for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Miranda found some paintings of Roland's first wife.  
"I know just what to do with this." She smiled.  
Miranda carried the painting downstairs and had the servants hang it up, just in time for Roland to see it.  
"Miranda, please tell me you didn't hang a painting of my first wife back on the wall." Roland frowned.  
"I know you didn't want to be reminded of her." Miranda declared. "But it'll be good for Madeline to remember all the good times she and her mother had together."  
"I suppose..." Roland mumbled. "Okay, we'll leave the painting there."  
"Thank you, Rollie." Miranda smiled.  
After returning to the castle, Sofia and Madeline bumped into Cedric.  
"Cedric!" Madeline smiled. "It's been a while."  
"Not long enough." Cedric muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I-" Cedric stopped when he saw Madeline's amulet. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Ta-ta!"  
Cedric rushed to his workshop.  
"Two amulets?!" He gasped, looking through his book. "How could I not know that? Oh, this is good. I have twice as many chances to get the power I need. I need to think of a way to trick princess Madeline into giving me her Amulet..."  
Downstairs, Sofia and Madeline were talking.  
"So, how do you like being back home?" Sofia asked.  
"It's okay." Madeline shrugged. "Not nearly as bad as I thought it would be."  
"I heard a little about your mom." Sofia noted. "What was she like?"  
"She was... really nice." Madeline sighed.  
"I see." Sofia nodded. "But why aren't there any paintings of her in the castle?"  
"Dad had them taken down." Madeline revealed. "We couldn't stand being reminded of her all the time."  
"I'm sorry, Maddie." Sofia comforted her.  
"It's alright." Madeline sighed.  
"You sure?" Sofia asked.  
"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Madeline declared. "Now come on, it's time for dinner."  
As they walk to dinner Sofia noticed the painting of Madeline's mother.  
"I thought you said there weren't any paintings of your mom?" She asked Madeline. "She looks nice."  
"Yeah, she did." Madeline sighed.  
"is something wrong, Maddie?" Sofia asked.  
"No, everything's fine Sofia." Madeline answered. "Really."  
At dinner, the family were eating with gusto.  
"So Madeline, how did you like Ruby and Jade?" Miranda asked.  
"They were lots of fun." Madeline smiled. "I can't wait to see them again!"  
"That's nice, dear." Roland smiled. "You're making friends already."  
After dinner, Madeline was on her way to her room when she was accosted by Cedric.  
"Hello again, princess Madeline." Cedric smirked.  
"Hello, Cedric." Madeline smiled.  
"Why, that's a lovely amulet you have." Cedric declared.  
"Thank you." Madeline nodded.  
"Ooh, it looks a little dirty." Cedric gasped. "If you like, I could take it to my workshop and give it a good cleaning. Even put a spell on it so it won't get dirty again. What do you say?"  
There was something about the look on Cedric's face that unnerved Madeline.  
"No thanks." She put a hand over her amulet. "I'll clean it myself."  
"As you wish." Cedric hid his disappoint behind a smile. "Now, I must be off."  
"Okay." Madeline smiled. "Bye."  
Cedric rounded a corner, then checked to make sure no-one was there.  
"Merlin's mushrooms!" He growled, vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
Madeline entered her bedroom, and changed for bed. Miranda came in soon after.  
"I forgot to ask at dinner." Miranda declared. "Did you see the painting?"  
"Yes." Madeline nodded.  
"I'm sorry if it upset you." Miranda said solemnly.  
"It didn't." Madeline answered. "It's been so long since mom was gone, I'd almost forgotten what she looked like. Thank you... mom."  
"You're very welcome." Miranda hugged her.

For so long, the loss of her mother had given Madeline such great sadness. But now, she felt as if she could be happy again. Though Miranda could never replace Madeline's real mother, she would be a worthy substitute. Madeline's family was bigger then ever, and she could think of nothing better then to live her life with them.

The End.


End file.
